The Summer Camp Job
by Auryn Rei Evroren
Summary: Not all marks have to be millionaires. What happens when one victim doesn't even know what she's done wrong? Follow Eliot, Parker, Nate, Sophie, and Hardison deep under cover into the scariest of realms: summer camp.
1. Chapter 1: Sophie

_**Hello lovely readers, Auryn Evroren here. So this is my first Leverage story, try not to hate it too much XD It's also very strongly based on a true story, so if the events are unrealistic to you...well, I'll let you think that one through. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**Auryn  
**_

* * *

**The Summer Camp Job**

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

Chapter 1: Sophie

She looked so nervous, sitting there in a bar. It was almost like she'd never been in one before. She didn't look comfortable, that was the main thing. Sophie didn't like it one bit; how were they going to get her to tell them the whole story in a place she didn't feel comfortable? Unfortunately, Nate was so used to holding his interviews here at John McRory's that he was blind to the plight of those who weren't. Sophie sighed and took a sip of her drink, determined to make this case a good one.

The girl who sat across from them was clutching tightly to a tall glass of red liquid- it had been water when she got it, but had magicked itself into KoolAid when she poured a packet of powder in it from her pocket. The girl herself had pale skin, dark auburn hair in a messy ponytail, and black wire-frame glasses. She wore jeans with holes in them and a basic t-shirt that said "CAMP TANGLE CREEK" on it in large letters. Her sneakers were covered in mud, but she didn't seem to care. She'd introduced herself as Ashton Green, also known as "Indigo".

"It just doesn't seem fair," she said, staring down at her scarlet concoction. "Chief said it would be fine if I was underage as long as I had the archery certification. She said she'd help me get it during staff training, but she never did. The 'training' we had only lasted about six hours, and it wasn't useful at all. I tried to ask her about it, but she said if I brought it up again, she wouldn't be able to turn a blind eye to my age. So I'm stuck every day at the range, freaking out about what will happen if someone gets hurt. I'd quit if I could, but I need the money for college." She shook her head.

"So, not having this certification, is that what you're here about?" Nate asked, sounding somewhat confused. Indigo shook her head. "No. I can handle that one myself. I'm here about something bigger." She reached into her back pocket and drew out a school picture of a younger girl. This girl had dark brown hair, almost black, and skin so dark tan that she must have had Native American blood. "This is my little sister, Monkey."

"Monkey?" Sophie asked. "Her name is _Monkey?_" Indigo laughed in response, but it was a forced laugh, and the smile on her face didn't reach her eyes. "It's her camp name," she explained. "Like mine is Indigo. Her real name is Jennifer. She's not really my sister, either, but we've been calling each other that since the summer started." She took a deep breath as Nate examined the photo.

"Monkey's family, well, they're not the best. Her father doesn't give a damn about her, her mother's a junkie who's always out playing poker, and her older brother and his family treat her like Cinderella. Travis, her brother, even hits her whenever he feels like it, or when he's drunk." She sighed. "I want to get her away from that. But I was ruined, and they'll never let me fix it while that woman's there." Indigo's eyes darkened from sad to angry. "Susan Ingram. She's our camp director, Chief. She fired me in the middle of last week, for having 'outside involvement with a camper against camp regulation'. She used all of the information I have on Monkey as evidence to convince people that I was a creeper, some jerk trying to hurt her." Tears of both rage and sadness brimmed in her eyes. "I'm trying to _adopt her_, for God's sake, and she knew it! Chief knew, and she still used that to fire me. In the middle of a camp week. There was even a local news reporter who came out to the camp and did a story on it. Now those kids, their parents, they- they all think I'm a terrible p-person who's unsafe to b-be around them." She choked a bit on the last sentence as the tears fell freely down her face. Sophie reached out a comforting hand to calm her down, casting Nate a worried glance. He, of course, was all business. As usual.

"So you want your good name back," he surmised. Indigo nodded shakily. "Why not just go to the police?" Nate asked. Sophie used her free hand to hit him on the shoulder. "She's just told you, dimwit," she said, rubbing Indigo's arm softly. "She's been hired and forced to work illegally. If she goes to the police, they'll arrest her!" Indigo nodded again, the anger slowly dissipating, to be replaced with the same blankness that had plagued her upon the beginning of the interview.

Nate appeared to be thinking. He was trying to decide if they were really right for this job, Sophie could tell. _It's not rocket science, Nate,_ she thought desperately. _Tell this girl we can fix her problems! We can do this, we have to!_

Finally, Nate spoke. "We'll run it past the team and get back to you as soon as we can," he told her formally, then stood up. Sophie did the same, trying to disguise her shocked expression. They both shook hands with the young camp counselor, and Sophie escorted her from McRory's as kindly as she could. "Don't worry," she told her as she opened the door. "We'll make sure you get your reputation back, and your sister gets to a safe place." Her warmest smile grew on her face, and maybe it was just her imagination, but Sophie could have sworn that Indigo appeared much relieved by it.

* * *

"Camp?" Parker asked, sitting on the couch Indian-style. "Never went to camp." Sophie paced back and forth in front of the group as Nate relaxed in his favorite chair. Eliot shared the couch with Parker, sitting on the back of it with his feet on the cushion, a container of take-out Chinese food in hand. Hardison was in the other chair, idly tossing his remote from hand to hand.

"So why are we helping this girl again? It's not like she's an assassin's target from a major corporation or nothing," Eliot muttered. Parker cocked her head to the side, like a puppy that heard an interesting sound. She was curious too. Nate rolled his eyes. "I told you, we don't know if we're helping her yet. This is just a review." Sophie cuffed him over the head. "Of course we're helping her," she snapped. "She's being just as wronged as any of our other clients. Run it, Hardison!"

With a sigh, Hardison began the slides. First up was a picture of Indigo, the camp counselor. "Ashton Green, also known as 'Indigo'. Counselor at Camp Tangle Creek, specifically in charge of archery and field sports." He clicked again. A blonde woman took Indigo's place, wearing a dressy pants suit. She looked more like an expensive lawyer than a camp director. "Susan Ingram, camp director. Hired the girl underage, promised her archery certification that she never got. She's teaching archery illegally. Fired last week for outside involvement with a camper." Another click, and Monkey's photo appeared. "Jennifer Holloway, camp name 'Monkey', program aide at Camp Tangle Creek."

"Program aide?" Eliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"PA's are pretty common in camps like these," Nate said, doing one of his little 'informative interjections'. "They're like the camp version of interns. Most of them are around fourteen years old. They don't have to pay to come to camp, like the campers, but they don't get paid like counselors. They get paid in small amounts of training for future jobs as counselors, and they do a lot of the work that's either too menial or too simple for full counselors to waste their time on it. It's a popular dump spot for kids who need community service credit."

Hardison nodded and took over. "According to our client, Monkey here doesn't exactly have the Family of the Year. Indigo's been trying to get her adopted into her family." He clicked again and all three images appeared side by side. He indicated Ingram's photo. "Ingram, also known as 'Chief', fired Indigo last week for her involvement with Monkey outside of camp. Apparently it's illegal to be personally involved with campers outside camp, and PA's technically count as campers because of their age."

"So what does she want?" Parker asked. "We can't kidnap a kid just because she got fired." Nate shook his head, eyes focused intently on the floor. "No, she's not worried about that. I think she knows that something isn't right here." He paused, and everyone waited with bated breath, but Nate said nothing. "What, man?" Eliot demanded. Nate looked up, somewhat surprised. "Think about it. This Ingram woman, she hired a counselor for her camp, liked her enough to hire her without certification, but had a problem with something like outside involvement? No, it doesn't add up. That's what that girl senses. Something changed. Suddenly her boss cared. Now we just need to know what changed."

Everyone stared around at each other, a little bit blank, but they nodded anyway. "Okay," said Eliot. "So how do we find out, exactly?"

Nate grinned widely, and they all knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Let's go steal a summer camp."

* * *

"Well, your resume looks impressive, Miss Burke," said camp director Susan Ingram as she set the manila folder down on the desktop. "What exactly are you looking to do here at Camp Tangle Creek?"

Parker's face spread into an innocent smile. "Well, I heard you were looking for an archery teacher, and I just thought I might be able to help out." She shrugged, listening to Nate on comm in her ear. _"Nice work, Parker, keep it up."_

"Well, I actually have already found my replacement in that area," Ms. Ingram said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible. Parker froze, not sure at all what to do. This whole con revolved around her being able to go under cover at the camp, what were they going to do now?

Ingram smiled, making Parker a bit nervous. "I am looking for one other spot, though," she said. "Oh?" Parker replied. "Like what?"

_ "Just go with it, Parker, take whatever you can get!"_ Nate said on comm. Ingram nodded. "We need another counselor in our horseback riding division. Does that sound appealing?"

Knowing Parker didn't like horses, Sophie had to chime in on comm. _"Take it, Parker, you can do it!"_ she said.

Swallowing her fear, Parker nodded. _Stay in character,_ she reminded herself. "Oh, I love horses!" she said, her enthusiasm maybe just a tad bit too strong. She toned it down a bit. "I mean, yes, that sounds fabulous!" She smiled a cunning smile. "When do I start?"

* * *

The old man wheezed and coughed, making Eliot wonder whether or not he was even going to be alive to see this thing through. "My boy Jack was s'posed to come help this summer," Doc said, finishing the sentence with a hacking cough. "Ain't heard from him since he went to Hawaii with that model girl, hmph." He didn't seem too pleased.

The man behind the counter at the bait shop laughed. "Doc, that boy ain't ever comin' home," he said. "Might as well give up now and hire that boy down the road. He's a skinny lil tadpole, but he'll do."

Doc sighed. "Boy's a walkin' disaster," he mumbled to Eliot out of the corner of his mouth. "Can't walk ten feet without breakin' somethin'." Eliot snorted. "What kind of idiot can't work a camp job?" he said with a laugh. "Man, I been doin' it since I was twelve."

Right on cue, both Doc's and the bait shop guy's eyes went wide. Eliot chuckled to himself on the inside. It was just so easy. "Well what're you doin' this summer, then?" Doc asked. His tone said that he couldn't believe his luck. _Well he shouldn't believe it,_ Eliot thought, _but since when are these folks ever smart._ He raked a hand through his mane-like hair. "Well, shoot, I dunno," he said with a shrug.

Doc's face split into a near-toothless grin. "How'd you like to come on and work as my ranger assistant out at Tangle Creek?"

Eliot smiled. "Sounds like somethin' I could do," he said, nodding. "When do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2: Parker

**The Summer Camp Job**

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

Chapter 2: Parker

"I hate horses."

"I thought you were better, since that job in Kentucky."

"I still hate them."

"You'll be fine, Parker," Sophie said, putting a comforting hand on Parker's shoulder. "You're an excellent grifter when you want to be, and besides, Eliot will be there!"

Eliot snorted. "I ain't helpin' her, I got my own work to do," he muttered rebelliously. Sophie shot him the dirtiest look she could muster. "Eliot will be there and happy to help you," she amended purposefully.

Parker fell onto the couch, glaring at the six-screen presentation wall. "I hate kids, then."

Pausing in his wolfing down a bowl of cereal, Eliot took a good look at Parker's new 'camp outfit'. He nearly choked on his Frosted Flakes. "Parker, what are you _wearing?"_ he asked, the glint in his eyes betraying the dark tone in his voice. Hardison looked up from his chair, where he'd been ignoring them all. "Girl, you look like freaking Tomb Raider," he said, his face lit up with amusement. Parker looked down at her simple black tank top, jean shorts, and hiking boots. "Sophie said this is what people who work at camp wear," she said, scowling. Eliot laughed. "Yeah, like Sophie knows. She ain't ever been to camp."

Sophie let out a small squeak of offense. "For your information, I played a summer camp counselor in one of my first plays," she said loftily.

She flounced out the door to the sound of barely-controlled snickers from all three of her companions.

* * *

"Good morning, Camp Tangle Creek!"

It was eight in the morning, and Parker seemed to be the only one who was really awake besides Chief as she spoke through her megaphone. The counselors tried to get the kids excited, but it was too early for them too. Flag ceremony and announcements took place before breakfast and coffee in this crazy camp world.

"I have a very, very special announcement for you kids," Chief said with a wink. "We have a new counselor on the staff! Everyone say hello to our newest horseback rider, Cricket!"

The counselors applauded as Parker stepped forward and waved, a smile on her face. She despised being publicly happy unless it was something really important. Like Christmas. But Nate was counting on her to do this job right, and that little girl...well, she would never admit it, but Parker felt like that little Monkey girl deserved a better life than the one Parker had. She needed to grow up with a sister who loved her.

"Now, Cricket will be working with Explorer Unit Cabin Two, so if I could get you girls in Explorer Two to stay behind for a moment before breakfast, that would be great. Let's get ready for the best day of camp ever!"

She put down her megaphone, and the other counselors began herding their girls into the mess hall. Parker stayed put, and before she knew it, a group of about ten girls circled her. As her earbud was in her pocket, Parker was on her own, no Sophie to help her bond with these kids. Luckily, it looked like she got the oldest group. Not a single girl there looked under eleven.

_Channel Sophie,_ Parker told herself. _Be excited, happy Sophie. Sophie in Paris, looking at shoes. Sophie. Shoes._

"Hey, girls," she said, a grin on her face. "I'm Cricket. Now, I'm starving, how about everyone else?" The girls nodded, and one of them even laughed. "Great!" Parker said. "Let's go get some breakfast!"

* * *

Block one, arts and crafts at Walker Unit. Block two, nature studies down at the Nature Hut behind the lodge. Lunch. Block three, swimming at the pool. Block four, archery at the range. Day campers go home, resident campers go to games at the sports field, horseback riders go to riding class at the stable.

As she approached the riding ring, Parker couldn't help but hesitate. She _really_ didn't like horses...

"Um, Miss Cricket?" came one of the girls' voices. Parker glanced down. "Can we go inside now?" the little girl asked. _Emily,_ Parker said to herself. _Her name is Emily._ She only had ten girls, that wasn't too many names to remember. Now, the other counselors...well, that was a different story...

"Yeah, sweetie, we can go in," Parker told the girl. She shooed the girls into the riding ring, double-checking that they all had their helmets on. The head riding counselor, AllieCat, came trotting towards her on horseback. "Hey, Cricket!" she called, swinging down from the saddle. Parker waved. Allie grinned and handed her the reins of the horse she'd been riding. "You'll be teaching with Buckshot today," she said, patting the horse's neck. He was _huge_, Parker couldn't help but notice. Very, very huge.

"Oh, uh, I'm teaching already?" she heard herself say. "I, uh, I thought maybe I'd need to-"

"No time like the present," Allie cut her off, cheerfully. "Best way to learn is by doing. Besides, all we're doing is walking circles in the ring today. So, are you ready?"

_What would Sophie do, what would Sophie do, what would Sophie do-_ Parker thought, panicked. "I- well, sure," she said, putting on a brave smile. She turned to head over to the stable. "Let me just get my- oh!" She pitched forward and fell to the ground. It took a lot of control not to just tuck and roll, like usual, but she did have to seem injured. Parker came up clutching her right ankle. "Ow, my ankle," she said, a pained expression on her face. Allie quickly tied the reins to the rail and jumped over to come to Parker's aid. She knelt down and examined her ankle. "Does it hurt when I-" Parker cut her off this time, with a loud yelp. "Ow! Yes, yes it hurts!" she said. AllieCat's brows knit together, worried. "I think you'd better head up to the nurse's office," she said. Parker sighed, and nodded.

"If you really think so," she said, struggling to her feet.

* * *

Sitting in the camp nurse's office waiting, Parker took the opportunity to fish her earbud out of her pocket. It had been such a crazy day that she hadn't thought about it before, but this would be the perfect time to get in touch.

_"What if she stabs some child with a fork?" _Sophie was questioning. Parker assumed she was talking to Nate, who hadn't said anything yet. Sophie went on. _"Or, or what if she starts teaching them all how to pick locks? I should have been the one out there, I just-"_

_"I need to use you here, Soph."_ There was Nate.

_"Whatever for?"_

_"Well, you can't be out there."_

Parker could almost picture Sophie drawing herself up like an offended Englishwoman. _"And why not?"_ she demanded.

_"Because as much as I love putting you in the field, Sophie, you don't look like a nineteen year old struggling to pay college bills,"_ Nate told her.

From the sound, Parker figured Sophie had hit Nate with something. He didn't make a sound, so she didn't really hurt him. It was probably just one of those little moves she made to prove that she was Sophie Devereaux and could do anything.

_"You will pay for that comment, Nathan Ford,"_ Sophie said, with a scary tone almost worthy of Eliot Spencer._ "Right after you buy me a new pair of shoes. Let's go."_

Parker didn't say a word. She just smiled to herself as the camp nurse, Splash, came in.

"What are you so smiley about, Miss Can't Get Through One Day Without An Injury?" the woman asked, laughing.

Parker's smile became a less controlled grin.

"Oh, nothing."


	3. Chapter 3: Eliot

**The Summer Camp Job**

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

Chapter 3: Eliot

Doc meandered his way through the garage, hacking all the way. Eliot rolled his eyes as he followed. "This here's where we keep the saws- chain, circular, you know," Doc was telling him, "-and then over there're the screws- I done got'em sorted out by where we use'em the most." Well that was obvious, considering they were all in containers labeled "MESS HALL DOORS" and "POOL AREA". What, did he think Eliot was an idiot?

_Not me,_ he corrected himself mentally. _Dakota. He thinks Dakota Woods is an idiot, or somethin' like that._

"So, you pretty much just do all the heavy lifting and mechanics?" he asked, trying to sound like he knew a little bit, but not a lot. Like he knew only what his cover knew. Doc nodded his head. "That, and we help take care of the grounds. Mow lawns, get rid of pests. The like."

Eliot nodded, looking around like a tourist. "This looks like somethin' I can handle," he told Doc with a grin. "So how do we know what to do every day?"

Limping just a little bit on his right leg, Doc wandered over to the door that led from the garage to the staircase up to the office. Next to the doorframe there was a yellow legal pad with a list on it. It was over a hundred items long, and two thirds of them were marked out. Torn edges of old pages at the top indicated that this was a never-ending list, one that had been going and going for quite a while. Eliot took a closer look at the list. Mow sports field...broken door at staff apartment staircase...air conditioner failure in Pioneer Cabin Three...

Behind him, Eliot heard Doc clear his throat. He turned, eyebrows raised. "Erm, not t'be meanin' anything strange, but I do got one lil' thing I need t'tell ye," the older man said. His face was red and he scuffed his shoe along the floor, making Eliot a bit more curious. And when you're Eliot Spencer, 'curious' and 'suspicious beyond all reason' are synonymous terms. "Like what?" he asked, his voice innocent, but his stance ready for just about anything.

"I, er, I told m'boss- well, she don't wanna hire nobody unless we really need it, and she still seems t'think I c'n do any job she gives me." He indicated his elderly, ragged old self- what was he, seventy? "I ain't as young as I used t'be, so I need the help."

Eliot's expression turned from prepared to just confused. "So, you got me. What's the problem?" Doc scratched at his bearded chin. "I done told her I was bringin' my son," he said, "-and she said it was okay so long's it was just him, cuz he's my son, y'know? She don't know he's run out, and she don't know 'bout you." Slowly but surely, Eliot's mouth spread into a grin. He knew exactly what was going on.

He took a slow step toward the old man, arms outstretched, and the single most smart-ass expression on his face. "I think I can help you there, Dad."

* * *

The door opened and the Chief breezed in, walkie-talkie on her belt and clipboard in her hand. She smiled at Doc when she came in. "Doc, hello, I didn't expect to see you today!" She walked past them and took a seat at her desk. She brushed her short blonde hair out of her face and met Eliot's gaze. He turned on all of his charm, dragging his hand through his hair. He was acutely aware that his t-shirt was cut so that it hugged his muscles almost perfectly. The best part was that if Eliot was any judge of women, she was now paying attention.

Doc cleared his throat loudly. "Erm, Miss Ingram-" She silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Oh, please, Doc, everyone else around here uses my camp name. Just call me Chief." He blushed in spite of himself. "Chief," he began again, "This is m'son Dakota. He'll be workin' with me in the garage. You let him know if you need anythin'."

On cue, Eliot held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am," he said, southern drawl in place and ready to go. Eliot had never really understood why (though no doubt Sophie could have told him), but people always seemed to warm up faster to a southern accent. Since he had one anyway, why not use it to his advantage? "A pleasure indeed," Chief replied, giving his hand a firm shake. "Have you ever done maintenance work like this before?" He nodded. "Yes ma'am, I've been workin' these kind of jobs since I was pretty small." He winked. "I got all the skills you need."

_"Really, Eliot? You couldn't think of anything better than that?"_ came Sophie's nagging voice in his ear via comm. Eliot's expression darkened as he imagined what he would just love to say to her, but he was in character and under cover. Nate would never forgive him, and if he lost this spot, Parker would be on her own.

"Right then," Ingram said, a smile on her face. "I assume you know the basics, then, and anything else you need, you can ask any of us on the staff. We all use camp names, as I'm sure you've noticed, but your name is...exotic...enough that you can double it as a camp name if you want to." Eliot shrugged. He didn't really care, a name was a name...but the way her eyebrows twitched up when she presented the idea suggested that she liked his name the way it was. "One less thing for me to remember, then," he said with a grin.

Ingram smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak, but Eliot held up a hand. "Hang on," he said, glancing briefly around the room. He removed his jacket, drew something from the pocket, and handed the jacket to his new boss. "Would you hold that for just a second? I'll be quick," he said. In a single fluid movement, he had vaulted up on top of her desk and was unscrewing the light bulb in her ceiling fixture.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Ingram asked, a little edge to her voice. Eliot chuckled. "Just hang on a minute," he said, eyes glinting. The room went dark- well, as dark as it could get at noon in a room with windows. Eliot reached up to replace the bulb with the one he pulled from his jacket pocket. "Don't look straight at this thing," he warned her, then twisted it into place. It filled the room with a much brighter glow than before. Eliot dropped to the floor and smiled his most charming smile, raking his hair back and retrieving his jacket.

The Chief raised her brow at him. "I confess to being entirely surprised," she said. "I didn't know that bulb needed replacing. Or were you just trying to convince me you knew how?" Eliot laughed as he tossed the used bulb from hand to hand. "I just know you camp types are all into the nature and environment stuff," he explained with a shrug. "That there is an Energy Star CLF bulb. It reduces greenhouse gas emissions and lasts longer than normal bulbs do. Save money, save the planet, get a brighter light," he winked, "-and all that jazz."

Okay, so it was over the top. It was way over the top, but it served its purpose. "Right. Well, flattery will get you nowhere in my world," Ingram said, a slightly condescending tone to her voice. Eliot just grinned at her. "Maybe not," he said, "-but I can guarantee that you'll remember me now. Even if I am just that crazy guy with the light bulbs."

All three of them laughed, and Eliot found himself being praised from all directions.

_"Good work, Eliot,"_ said Nate via comm. _"Now go get Parker."

* * *

_

Eliot knocked on the camp nurse's door. "One moment," he heard her call from inside, but he knocked again anyway. He opened the door just barely, and stuck his head in. ""Scuze me, ma'am, I'm sorry to be interruptin' like this, but Chief says she needs you down at the pool. Somehow we got short a lifeguard and you're the last one on staff."

Splash looked at him like he was insane. "I have work to do here. And you are?" Eliot adopted a surprised look and said, "Oh I didn't-? I, uh, I'm Dakota. I'm out here helpin' Doc for the rest of the summer, just started today. I just happened to be in the office when the call came in." He smiled, trying to be charming, but she didn't seem like she was entirely interested. That was okay, this once.

"It's okay, ma'am, you can go," Parker supplied from the little couch she sat on. "It's feeling a lot better, I think I just twisted it. I can walk it off from here." She smiled, and Splash raised a brow at them. "Well, Doc said he was bringing his son to work," she said, before turning her gaze on Parker. "You sure you're going to be okay, honey? I can't leave you up here alone."

Parker shook her head. "No, I'm fine. My girls are down at the stable, I'll just go catch up with them, it's fine." She hopped off the couch and moved toward the door, limping just a little bit on her left leg. That didn't seem right. _"Wrong leg, Parker,"_ Eliot muttered via comm, and she switched before the nurse noticed. Eliot rolled his eyes and took over. "I'll, uh, I'll help you out there...?"

"Cricket," Parker supplied, as if they didn't know each other. Eliot nodded. "Well, let's get you down to the stable." He let her put her arm around his shoulders and 'helped' her out of the room. Splash came out behind them, locked her door, and exited the office (presumably headed for the pool).

When she was gone, Eliot and Parker ducked into one of the side rooms.

"_Nate, you there?"_ Eliot asked on comm.

"_Yeah. How are you guys holding up?"_ came the answer.

"_Oh, just peachy,"_ Parker grumbled. _"Except I hate kids, and horses, and everyone here is way too happy."_

"_You can handle it, Parker,"_ Sophie chimed in. _"You're doing great so far!"_

"_Okay, Nate, our covers are solid,"_ said Eliot. _"What's up next on the list?"_

"_Well you're going to want to search Ingram's office at some point, but right now it's too risky. Let your covers set in for a bit first. Check in with us when you can."_

Eliot remembered something. _"Oh, Nate, forgot to tell you- Doc goes home around seven every night, because he lives right across the highway from the camp. Says I can go home at night if I want to. I'm not stuck here like Parker."_

"_Gee thanks for that,"_ Parker added, clearly miffed.

"_Right. Well you've got a couple more hours before freedom, so just come home when you're done for the day. Sophie's got some research to do, but Hardison and I will be here. I want everyone close for this one, we can't pull this off with everyone all spread out. Eliot, you mind sleeping on the couch?"_

Eliot snorted. _"Think about who you just said that to."_

"_Right. Eliot, you're on the couch. It pulls out into a bed, so you and Hardison get to share. Play nicely."_

It took all of his concentration not to swear at the top of his lungs.

"_I am not sleeping with Hardison. I'll take the floor."_

"_Whatever works for you as long as you're somewhere in my apartment."_

In the hallway, the sounds of little girls giggling and laughing became quite prominent.

"_Gotta go,"_ Parker said.

"_Good luck, Parker!"_ Sophie told her.

Nate added, _"Eliot, keep an eye on Parker?"_

"_What do you think I've been doing?"_

They ducked carefully out into the hall, going separate ways. Parker, headed off to the stable to pick up her girls before dinner, Eliot down to the garage to get started on that list.

Welcome to Camp Tangle Creek.


	4. Chapter 4: Hardison

**The Summer Camp Job**

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

Chapter 4: Hardison

Alec Hardison was not one who dealt well without something to do. He liked getting things done, and he liked the good feeling he got when things were done right. Unfortunately, this was a kids' camp. Since they were out in the middle of nearly nowhere, internet access was terrible if it reached there at all. Their records were all on paper, so the only hacking really required was maybe Ingram's email. No one else on camp had a computer anyway. In Hardison's opinion it was a crime against nature, not having internet access, but his opinion didn't really do anything here. Most of the record-searching would have to be Parker and Eliot's job. In the meantime, the only thing Hardison had to do was work on Sophie's cover.

_"You ready?"_ came her voice on comm. _"Ready is as ready does, baby,"_ he answered. _"Go ahead."_

Nate rested a hand on the back of the couch, a cup of coffee in hand as usual. He listened carefully to Sophie's voice on comm while her image appeared on the six-screen wall in front of him. It was a security camera in the lobby of the American Camp Association's New England branch, in Lexington, Massachusetts. There was only one camera, as it was a camp office, but Hardison wasn't complaining. It made his job easier, even if it was sloppy.

"Yes, ma'am, can I help you?" the young woman at the front desk asked as Sophie approached, a cup of coffee in one hand. The grifter smiled her most winning smile, and smoothed out her navy blue pencil skirt. "I have a meeting with Ms. Hoker," she said, referencing the leader of the Membership Committee. "It should be in the books under 'Beth Derving'." The girl at the desk flipped through her appointment book, then smiled. "Here it is. She's in her office, you can go on in."

Cool as ever, Sophie thanked the girl and walked past her into the office area. _"Doing great, Sophie,"_ Nate said. Hardison wondered if he really thought Sophie Devereaux was nervous, or if he just liked reminding her that he was that annoying little voice in her head. He shrugged to himself and took a sip of orange, reclining on the couch a bit more.

Sophie walked out of range of the security camera. Now all they saw was an empty lobby. No matter, the earbuds were enough in a situation like this.

"_Ah, Miss Derving, I've been expecting you. I'm Cheryl Hoker."_

"_It's just lovely to meet you, Ms. Hoker. I've heard so much about your work with the ACA."_

"_Oh thank you, I really don't do all that much-"_

Sophie covered her mouth, faking a cough, and muttered, _"Now, Hardison."_

With a conniving grin and a couple button presses, Hardison took up his one role for the day. Through the comms, he and Nate heard the chirping of a cell phone.

"_Oh, dear, that's my phone, I'm so sorry-"_

"_It's not a problem, go ahead and take that, it could be important."_

Hardison snickered to himself as the woman answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

Show time.

"Yes, ma'am, this is Don Hall from the executive committee," he said, putting on the most sophisticated voice possible (short of a British accent). "The meeting's started, were you planning on joining us?"

"_Meeting...? You mean the-"_

"The meeting for nominations for this year's award list?"

"_Oh, right, right! That meeting! I, er, I'll be a bit late, but I am on my way!"_

"We'll be waiting for you at the Chesapeake office, then."

Hardison hung up with the snarkiest grin in history on his face. Nate nodded at him to acknowledge success, then returned his attention to Sophie.

"_I'm so sorry, Miss Derving, but I appear to have misinterpreted my appointment schedule for the day. I've got to go, is there any way we can reschedule?"_

"_Of course, of course, I understand. Why don't you- oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, did I just spill that on your carpet, oh dear, I'm sorry!"_

"_No, no, it's perfectly alright, just- just close my door behind you when you leave? I've got to run!"_

"_Of course, of course. We'll reschedule!"_ Sophie called. Hardison and Nate heard utter silence for about ten seconds, then Sophie was on comm and ready to go.

"_Is it just me, or do they keep getting more stupid?"_

Nate snorted. "No one's as smart as you, Soph. You got the drive?"

"_Plugging it in...now."_

Hardison smiled, tapping at his keyboard. "Alright baby, we are _in!" _he crowed. "Member lists...employee lists...payroll, account information..."

"Do you have everything you need?" Nate asked.

"All I need and more, baby, I got it all."

"Done?"

"Yeah, man!"

Nate got that look on his face that he always got when things were going well. It wasn't quite a smile, but something of that ilk.

"Alright, Soph, you can come home now."

Hardison raised an eyebrow, turning to face Nate. "Did we really just steal some chick's identity with a cup of coffee?" He whistled and stroked his chin, ego blowing up like a balloon. "Damn, we're good."

* * *

Two hours later, the three of them sat around the dining table (which was ironically used for planning and plotting more than dining), comparing notes.

"What exactly are we accomplishing by having me impersonate an ACA creditor?" Sophie asked. Hardison raised his brow- usually Sophie and Nate were practically inside each others' heads. If Sophie had to ask a question with regard to the con, it was either very very big, or very very different. If he had to guess, Hardison would say this was 'different'.

"The American Camp Association is the ultimate authority for childrens' camps in the United States," Nate explained. "Without ACA accreditation, a camp loses most of its prestige and even more in profits. We have to make Ingram think that her accreditation is in danger. She'll panic, and from there it's just like any other job."

Sophie and Hardison nodded. It all made more sense now. "Right then, let's get to it," Sophie said as Hardison brought up their stolen member lists on the screens. "Pick an identity, any identity," he joked as Nate and Sophie surveyed the information. After a few minutes, Nate pointed to one digital sheet. "There," he said. "Irene Griffin. It's perfect." Sophie nodded her agreement. "I like it," she said. "She's only been employed for three years, but that jumping from department to department with a higher position each time..."

"She's got to be a hard-hitter," Hardison added, more or less to remind them he was there. It wasn't that he felt ignored, but Nate and Sophie did have a tendency to get wrapped up in their planning and get serious tunnel-vision. "Ingram probably already knows her name-"

"-And if she affiliates that with a fear instinct, then our job's half-done already," Nate finished. "Right. Hardison, get to work on the credentials?"

Hardison smirked. "What, did you think I was just sitting here and listening? Man, I got half your stuff printed already. All I need's the ID card." Sophie put her hand to her forehead. "I knew I forgot something," she said, and drew Cheryl Hoker's company ID from inside her dress.

Surveying the tight secretarial wardrobe Sophie wore, Hardison whistled. "I don't even _want_ to know where you were keeping that." Sophie just laughed at him as she handed him the ID. "It'll be done in just a few minutes," he told her, grinning, and took what he felt was a well-deserved sip of orange soda.

"Good job, Hardison," Nate called as he headed for the door. Hardison called after him, "Hey, where you going?" Nate said nothing, and the door closed behind him.

It was Sophie who answered his question.

"Down to the bar," she said. "Where else?"


	5. Chapter 5: Sophie

**The Summer Camp Job**

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

Chapter 5: Sophie

"This is ridiculous, man," Eliot grumbled as the van carried them closer and closer to the camp he'd just left four hours ago. Sophie glared at him. "It's not ridiculous," she said. "Parker doesn't know anything about children, you know that! We've got to help her."

Hardison turned around from the drivers seat. "I'm with Eliot on this one." Sophie laughed at him, turning to face the disgruntled hacker. "Hardison, you've spent the last two days complaining that you have nothing to do," she said. Hardison's eyes got wide and his face adopted that expression he always got when he was completely caught off-guard. "I did NOT volunteer to be one of Parker's guinea-pigs!" he objected. "I am a _hacker_, you get that? _Hacker_, not actor! You always gettin' at me for that one grift anyway, you know I ain't no-"

"Hardison," Nate said wearily. "Give it a rest. You suck it up and do it this once, and we'll most likely never have to again."

Hardison raised his brow. "Most likely?"

"Quiet!" Eliot hissed as they neared the camp. "We're almost there." Hardison began looking out for the camp gate, and Sophie started reminding them all of their jobs in a hushed tone. "Don't forget, Nate, you're the spoiled child whose mother treats him like royalty. Eliot, you're the child with mood problems. Hardison, the child with way too much energy. Have you all got it?"

They all groaned and grunted their assent as Hardison pulled up about twenty feet from the camp gate. "You got the key, Eliot?" he asked over his shoulder. "'Course I got they key, Hardison," Eliot growled as he flung the back door of the van open. "I'm not an idiot." He led the group up to the camp gate, ignoring Hardison's mutterings and protests, and drew a very large ring of keys from his pocket. In less than two seconds he had the correct key in hand and was working at the padlock that held the gate closed.

It wasn't a particularly high gate- it was designed to stop cars, not people on foot –but why climb over it when you had the key anyway? The padlock clicked open, and Eliot ushered them all inside and closed the gate behind them.

"So how do we get Parker alone?" Sophie asked. "We can't do this with other people around." She followed Eliot as he wandered off into the darkness. She talked to relieve her nerves, because Sophie Devereaux was neither a nature person nor a dark rural night person. Nate answered her as he jogged to catch up, leaving Hardison in the back by himself. "Well as a counselor, Parker shares a cabin in her unit with one other counselor, so we only have to get her away from one person. Eliot!" he called. The hitter turned and walked backwards, listening for his orders.

"You're the retrieval specialist," Nate said with a grin. "Retrieve Parker." Eliot nodded, and resumed his position in the lead. He was leading them down one of the side trails that ran behind the lodge, to the creek. Sophie saw the water coming and hissed, "Eliot! You didn't say anything about crossing a river."

Their fearless leader snorted when he heard it. "S'not a river, Sophie, it's a damn creek. And quit freakin' out about it. There's a bridge." Sophie looked at the ground. "Oh," she said softly. "Right."

Across the bridge, through the meadow, past the pool, and into the darkness of Explorer Unit they went. Eliot had the others wait in the shadows behind the unused Cabin Three while he got Parker out of her cabin.

"Nate?" Sophie asked as they hovered there, waiting. He turned to listen. "Nate, what happens if we can't do anything for this girl?"

Nate turned and stared at her like she'd gone completely mad. "Sophie, you're the last person I'd ever guess to be playing the 'what if' game," he said. Her face fell, and Sophie just shrugged half-heartedly. "This just isn't our field, Nate," she murmured. "This camp thing, it's not our style. There aren't any skyscrapers for Parker to throw herself off, no computers for Hardison to hack, no bad guys for Eliot to beat up. Are we going to be able to pull this off?" Behind her, Hardison jumped a mile every time he heard a cricket or a frog.

Sophie sighed, and Nate rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Soph," he said, just as Eliot returned with a disheveled Parker in tow.

"Kid training? Really?" Parker demanded. She didn't need tons of sleep most of the time, but now with her having to focus all the time on these crazy children, sleep was somewhat necessary. Sophie nodded at her. "You need this, Parker. We can't have you getting fired for disorderly conduct before the con goes through."

"So let's just get in that office, get the proof and go!" Parker whined. "We can't do that yet," Nate said, "It's too soon. They have to trust you. Just go with it, Parker." The group started moving out away from the cabins, toward the meadow, with Eliot in the lead. Sophie couldn't help but feel that was a good decision, considering the way the boys felt about being forced into this.

"Everyone take a seat on the ground- not you, Parker," Sophie told them all. "You're going to be yourself." Smiling, Sophie indicated the men on the ground. "You are a camp counselor, and these are your campers. First thing- how do we get to know them?" Parker glared at the grass and scuffed her foot. "I have to talk to them," she muttered, looking obviously rebellious. "Alright then," Sophie coaxed. "We'll talk. Sit in the circle with them and talk. Ask about themselves."

Sophie and Parker took their places in the circle. "Go on, Parker," Sophie encouraged. "Why don't you try Nate first."

The thief made a very, very soft sound reminiscent of a sigh, and turned her gaze on the team leader. "Hi, I'm Cricket and I'm gonna be your counselor," she said in the most monotone voice humanly possible. Sophie cleared her throat pointedly. Parker could do this- if she spent two days in the most annoying southern voice of any grifter worldwide, she could handle a week as a camp counselor.

Parker tried again. "Hey there, I'm Cricket!" she said, her voice suddenly light and cheerful, but not frighteningly so. "I hear we get to go horseback riding this week. Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

Nate cast Sophie a glance that clearly said _I am going to kill you later_, and answered. "Of course I've ridden before, I won the junior championships last year," he said in a lofty child's voice. "I was supposed to be in the older division, but Mama couldn't bring me that week." Parker smiled. "Well I hope you'll have fun anyway," she said.

Hardison decided to interject, eyes wide and figure tensed. "I've never ridden a horse before!" he said loudly, sounding more or less like himself when given a new electronic toy. "Do we get to ride every day? How many horses are there? Do you ride with us? Are we-"

"Whoa!" Parker cut him off, looking a bit frazzled. Sophie's breath hitched in her throat for a moment, but Parker just took a deep breath and kept going. "I don't really know," she said with a smile and a shrug, "-but I guess we'll find out tomorrow!" Getting the hang of it, she turned to Eliot. "What about you?" Parker asked. "Are you excited to go riding?"

Eliot turned and glared at her, not even the slightest bit in character. "No." Sophie put a hand to her forehead, ready to tell him off, but it turned out that she didn't have to. "I hate horses," he said. If he didn't have such a low and growly voice, Sophie would have sworn that he was simply imitating Parker herself. The whole group waited with bated breath to see if Parker could tackle Eliot's challenge...but sadly, there was no entertainment there.

She simply patted him on the leg and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you believe I used to hate horses too?" She even gave him a wink. "Just give them a chance, it'll work out. You'll see!"

Parker turned to face Sophie, her usual glare suddenly back in place. "Can I go to bed now?" she asked, using the same monotone voice she'd started with. Sophie opened her mouth to argue and say that there was more to it, but she found herself being overridden by their fabulous chief.

"You sound good to me," Nate said. "Go on. Check in with us by noon tomorrow or I'll have Eliot tell them all you have a hidden stash of candy." Parker winced, then nodded. She took off into the night, making not a sound as she disappeared.

The boys all got to their feet, taking it in turns to give Sophie dirty looks. They grumbled and complained their sorry butts all the way back to the van.


	6. Chapter 6: Parker

**_Hello, my lovely readers! Auryn here. If you saw my update while it was online, fabulous, you're up to speed. Everyone else, well, let's just say it's been a very rough weekend. However! I have managed to pull yet another chapter out of my ass for you, and I must admit, writing it made me feel better. Hopefully more writing will continue to improve my spirits and all that jazz. Enjoy this, chapter six, and I shall hope to have chapter seven to you as soon as may be. Love you all!_**

**_Auryn  
_**

**

* * *

The Summer Camp Job**

_By Auryn Rei Evroren_

Chapter 6: Parker

"There you go, make sure you're holding those reins tight," Parker said as she led Mackenzie around the riding ring. Allie had said that to a little girl a few minutes ago, so Parker guessed it couldn't be wrong. Weren't the reins what kept the horse from going crazy? She'd better be holding those tight anyway.

The sun was high overhead, and it was absolutely boiling out. Most of the campers were miserable in this heat, but Parker didn't seem to mind it. She'd been plenty of places that were hotter than Massachusetts in the summertime. Mackenzie wobbled on top of the horse, trying to keep her balance. Her legs were so short that the stirrups didn't help her very much. She managed to stay on for two whole laps around the ring, which was about what AllieCat said her skill level should be, so Parker let her get down after that.

"Who's next?" she called into the stable. "Who was after Mackenzie?" Another little girl came running out, her wild blonde curls fighting to get out of her riding helmet. Parker held up a hand in a 'stop' motion to remind her not to run, and the girl slowed to a walk. _Shayla,_ Parker said to herself. _This is Shayla. High-energy, takes Zyrtec in the mornings. Can't go anywhere without losing something._ Parker smiled, glad to know that she was actually beginning to learn something about these children. She knew them now, in as knowing a way as Parker was ever going to get.

Shayla grinned as she approached the horse, a big brown gelding named Angelo. Parker held onto his bridle like she'd seen Allie do while Shayla clambered her way into the saddle, then let go. "Have you ever ridden before?" she asked Shayla. The little girl nodded, much to Parker's relief. "Then let me see what you can do." _Great,_ she thought. _Now if she's doing something wrong, I can just say I was watching her and planning to critique later._

Out of the corner of her eye, Parker spotted a familiar lumberjack-like figure make his way into the riding yard, a wrench in one hand. There must have been a repair on his list at the stable today. As Shayla and Angelo plodded around the riding ring, Parker surreptitiously fished her earbud out of her pocket. _"Eliot?"_ she asked, wondering if he had his in.

_"I figured you'd wanna talk,"_ came his gruff voice in her ear. _"Havin' fun with the horses?"_ Parker watched from a distance as Eliot went to work on the leaky faucet in the stable wall. It had left a permanent mud puddle at the connection of the hose and the faucet, but Eliot was good with that kind of thing. It'd be fixed in five minutes unless he had a good reason for it not to be.

Parker said nothing in response to Eliot's question, but she was sure he caught her expression. No, she was _not_ having fun. Crossing her arms over her chest, the thieving grifter turned back to the little girl on the horse. Shayla had nearly completed her first lap around the ring, and Parker wasn't quite sure what to do next.

_"Tell her to pull her arms in closer,"_ she heard Eliot advise. When Parker turned to look, he was busying himself with that leaky faucet, but clearly he was paying some kind of attention. _"The horse will walk faster when he's confident she's not trying to make him turn two ways at once."_

"Pull those arms in, Shayla," Parker called per instructions, and sure enough, Angelo began moving a bit faster. Parker shifted from foot to foot, trying to hide her discomfort, but Shayla seemed to love the speed. They were still just walking in circles, but there was no hesitation before every single step.

In her excitement, it seemed Shayla forgot that too much movement would cause poor Angelo to spook. She bounced up and down on his back, and the heels of her pink cowgirl boots collided with his sides quite forcefully. The big brown horse's ears flicked, and he let out a loud neigh. Shayla shrieked as he reared back, and the color in Parker's face drained away.

Angelo's powerful hooves struck the ground like thunder, making the sand of the riding ring fly. He took off across the ring, suddenly determined to go somewhere. The riding ring was only about thirty yards across, but that didn't stop the large horse. He wanted to get out. He reared at the fence, reversed, and took off for the other side, all with little Shayla still on his back, clinging for dear life. Parker was frozen, not the slightest clue what needed to be done. Across the riding yard, Allie had secured the horse she was working with, and was tearing in Angelo's direction, prepared for anything.

Someone got there before Allie did. Eliot vaulted over the fence in a single impossibly smooth motion. He- well, Parker thought it looked like dancing, but it was really more like skipping from side to side. Eliot worked his way in front of the horse, much to Angelo's dislike. He darted to get around the hitter, but Eliot was too fast for him. He reached up and grabbed Angelo's bridle just as he reared again, and forced the horse down. Their eyes locked.

Shayla's scream broke the impasse. "GET ME DOWN!" she shrieked. _"Parker,_" Eliot muttered, not letting go of the horse. The thief stepped forward and held up her hands for Shayla to grab. "Come on," she said. "Careful." She lifted the little girl down, and no sooner had Shayla's boots touched sand than she was high-tailing it to the safety of the stable. The other little girls had all gathered at the riding ring fence, and were staring at Eliot like he was some kind of Hercules.

"Well that was impressive," came AllieCat's broad drawl as she stepped into the ring. "They said you were a handyman, not a cowboy, Dakota." Eliot turned to face her, releasing Angelo's bridle and taking the reins instead. He shrugged. "Well I used t'work on a horse ranch," he said, as if that explained everything. "You want him still out here, or do we put him up?" he asked, indicating the charming horsie. Allie shook her head, looking a bit disgruntled. "I don't want him in the ring after something like that. We'll put him up for today." She reached forward to take the reins, but Eliot didn't hand them to her. "With all due respect, you got work to do, ma'am," he said with a slow smile. "I'll take care of it, let you get back to your class." He ducked his head like a southern gentleman, then led Angelo from the riding ring.

* * *

At dinner, Eliot- or Dakota –was all the horseback riding campers could talk about.

"Did you see how he just grabbed his bridle like that?" Katie said through a mouthful of spaghetti. "S'like he wasn't even scared!"

"Of course he wasn't scared," Brittany added in a lofty tone. "Dakota's not scared of _anything._"

"Do you think he's got a girlfriend?" Emily asked. The other girls all traded glances. "Hope not," Brittany said. "He's too cute."

Parker did her best to ignore the chatter, but it was very, very hard to do when they were all talking about her friend. Especially when she had her earbud in, and Eliot was using her as a proxy to listen in on what the girls were saying about him. Plus, the girls had apparently decided that all counselors know everything about everyone, so they kept asking her about Eliot's intentions.

"Miss Cricket?" Katie asked, tugging on Parker's sleeve. "Does Dakota have a girlfriend?" In her ear, Parker heard Eliot mutter, _"Tell'em I do so they'll leave me alone."_ There was some other grumbling, almost indistinguishable, but Parker ignored it. "I think he does, yes," she said to her campers, who immediately slumped down in their seats, pouts on their faces, except Katie. Her face lit up like a firework as she asked, "Who is it? I bet it's one of the counselors!" She squealed and started asking the other girls who they thought it was.

They pointed at AllieCat, Holly, Tinkerbell, Marvel- almost every female counselor was under suspicion. Parker got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She faked a cough and asked, _"Eliot! What do I do now?"_

_"I don't know!"_ he growled. _"Think of something, Parker!"_

"CRICKET!"

That high-pitched squeal from her whole table made Parker jump about a mile. "What?" she asked, looking around from camper to camper. They grinned back at her, evil dormant in those cute little faces. Without even answering her, all ten of them started to sing.

"DAKOTA AND CRICKET, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Parker buried her face in her arms as the entire mess hall started to laugh.


End file.
